


time to explode i guess

by CassandraStarflower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Natasha and Clint dive off the cliff together.They hit the ground at the exact same time.The Soul Stone… is confused.





	time to explode i guess

**Author's Note:**

> This should not be taken seriously. The idea occurred to me in the middle of the night and I… wrote it. As one does.

Natasha leapt to her feet as Clint made a dive for the cliff. She hurled herself off after him, fell level, and nearly managed to catch him. 

Nearly. 

They fell side-by-side, staring wide-eyed. 

_ Oops _ , Clint mouthed. 

Yes, this was probably a mistake. 

The ground was awfully close. 

And then it was there. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Soul Stone was confused. The latest to come seeking It had both fallen, together. They had struck the hard rocks, together. 

_ Which one had landed first _ , the Stone wondered. 

They landed together. 

Died at precisely the same time. 

The Stone was bound to present Itself to the survivor, but there was no survivor. The Stone was bound to present itself, but to who? 

The Stone reached out to its sister stones. 

They were gone. 

The Stone was… confused. 

It could still feel its sister stones, but they were gone. 

Something was very wrong. Someone had broken the Laws of Nature. 

Thanos. The Infinity Stones were not meant to be destroyed. 

And the Avengers at last were living up to their name. 

Mostly. 

The problem was, what was the Stone supposed to do now? 

Hmm. 

Explode. 

Yes, that sounded good. 

Explode. 

_ Well, here goes nothing _ . 

The Soul Stone exploded. 

Orange light ripped through Vormir, destroying Red Skull and incinerating the bodies of Clint and Natasha. 

Vormir exploded next, sending a shockwave through space. Every single afterlife imploded. Ghosts across every planet violently dissolved. Earthquakes rumbled. Throughout history, in every instance of the Soul Stone, it exploded. This triggered the other Stones, and pretty soon Time itself was destroyed. 

Space followed. Every dimension and every universe imploded, sending shockwaves through the Multiverse. Only two universes were left unaffected- Canon and the Locked Universe. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, there was nothing. 

At least the Avengers had joined their lost loved ones in a sort of oblivion. 

The Goddess looked up from her book and blinked out her window, staring at the sudden void. 

"Shit!" 

**Author's Note:**

> short, don't take it seriously. Hope somebody liked it!


End file.
